


Good Kitty

by steptladders



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: /guz/, F/M, Female Reader, It's gonna be a bumpy kinky ride, Kidnapping, Master/Pet, Real Nanu Hours, Violence, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steptladders/pseuds/steptladders
Summary: Somehow the expression of fear on her face fueled some predatory instinct in him. The twitching muscles of her arms, the tears making wet paths down her cheeks, the way his name gurgled in the blood of her mouth, it was almost too much to bear.AU where a lot of stuff is different. Lots of master/pet, dom/sub, violence, you name it.Shoutout to Real Nanu Hours for being too real for the hole.





	

Usually, after your shift at the makeshift Pokemon league of Alola, you would be too worn out to do anything more than board your Charizard and head home. The battles against those trying to take your place as champion were difficult and drained your physical and mental strength. As you stepped down off the elevator, you stretched out your shoulders until they gave a satisfying pop. Every day seemed to meld together into one boring loop. You'd wake up at 5 am, watch TV and eat breakfast, train your team a little before heading to the pokemon league, head home after hours of battles and sitting idly, eat dinner, and go to sleep. There was some satisfaction in following a schedule so closely, but now each step just seemed like a chore. You looked out longingly to the ocean horizon in the distance. Colors of blue and purple mixed and were broken apart by the choppy waves hitting the rocks jutting out above the surface. It was hardly what you'd call beautiful now after regularly visiting the island for years now. What the hell. Tonight is as good as any night to wander around and catch some nocturnal pokemon. You strayed from your regular path and traveled down the paved paths away from town. The light of the street lamps cast shadows far ahead of you into the darkness of the wilderness. Bug pokemon scattered away and watched from afar in curiosity. The sounds of the town grew quieter, replaced by a much more pleasant sound of chirping and hooting from the surrounding pokemon. It must have distracted you from the sound of footsteps behind you.

 "Hey little lady, you got the time?" You heard a deep voice behind you and turned to find two tall men casually dressed. You wondered when exactly they had gotten so close to you.

 "Uh yeah, it's..." You looked briefly at the watch on your wrist. "Half past ten." The men seemed amused by your response, grinning down at you. Suddenly a quick reflection of light caught your eye. One of the men had pulled out a knife.

 "Give us everything you got." He beamed at you, holding the knife close to your neck. You froze in complete fear. The other man had taken your bag and was rummaging through it.

 "Don't you know who I am-" You started complaining before the cold steel of the knife touched your neck. The second man opened your wallet to inspect it before pocketing it.

 "Someone who makes bank, apparently." He chuckled to himself, pocketing your phone subsequently. The man picked up a pokeball, carefully observing it from all angles. He motioned to pocket it as well before you lost your cool.

 "Don't you fucking take my pokemon!" You yelled, struggling against the man's grip. Suddenly your thoughts were interrupted by an incredible feeling of pain. You screamed out in anguish as blood spurt from the fresh cut across your neck. The man quickly dropped you to the ground, reeling back in horror.

 "What the fuck did you do?" The man rummaging through your bag launched himself backward, scrambling to his feet. The man with the knife began hyperventilating.

 "Fuck, I dunno. I freaked out, okay?" You were now laid on your side, desperately clutching your throat and writhing in pain. You'd have screamed out for help, but it was now getting hard to breathe.

 "Just forget it, let's get out of here." The two men sprinted away into the darkness, leaving you bleeding out alone. Fuck. What a fitting end. You strayed off your path and now you're going to die here. The quiet chirping sounds of bugs were the only thing you could hold on to. You pulled a hand away from your neck to examine the damage. It was completely drenched in blood. Yep, you're going to die here. With great effort, you turned yourself on your back, each movement tormentingly labored. You slowly drifted out of consciousness staring up into the sky.

* * *

 

You opened your eyes only to squint them at the bright light surrounding you. As your eyes began to adjust, you tried to remember what events led to you falling asleep. Quickly, you remembered your encounter with the two muggers. Surely now you must be dead. Perhaps this was heaven, or you were in purgatory sentenced to haunt the earth until your death was avenged. As your eyes adjusted to the surroundings, you could now see that you were laying on a blanket spread across a hardwood floor, faced towards the white molding of a wall. Well, that took out the possibility of being in Heaven. Surely Heaven would be more welcoming and well decorated than this. You slowly raised yourself from the ground, feeling something warm and soft near your stomach. Your eyes focused on a tight furry coil that raised a small head at you. The meowth extended its front paws in a stretch and rubbed against you as it walked away. The cat pokemon left floating hairs behind that slowly floated down to the ground. After focusing on it for far too long, you raised yourself the remainder of the distance to sit up fully with your back against the wall. Many small fluffy pet beds laid scattered across the floor, along with a few meowths idly lazing about, cleaning themselves or rubbing against the furniture around the room. Your eyes followed a meowth lazily rounding the corner of the couch, bringing your attention to a man lounging on the couch, reading a newspaper. You froze temporarily before recognizing him as the kahuna of UlaUla, Nanu. Several questions came to mind, but you supposed that you'd start with some of the more important ones.

 "Where am I?" You asked with a hoarse voice, clearing your sore throat with a cough. Nanu didn't make any motions in response, almost as if you hadn't said anything at all. Seconds passed in silence as you debated asking again.

 "You're at the station." He plainly stated in a monotone voice. His statement was abbreviated by a flip of the newspaper, smoothing it out straight. You frowned at his apathy in such a traumatizing situation for yourself.

 "How did you find me? I was mugged and then..." You put a hand up to your neck to feel the cut, only to feel something smooth in its place. You ran your fingers along it, feeling a smooth thick band across your neck.

 " Don't mess with that. " Nanu snapped, finally removing his attention from the paper to you. His red eyes seemed to burn a hole through you, somehow putting an unspoken threat behind his order. You slowly lowered your hands back to your side, staring at the blood stains along the front of your shirt. Nanu folded his paper and rose from the couch with a sharp breath outwards. "I was walking home and found you lying there. I suppose I have a knack for picking up strays, huh?" He chuckled quietly to himself. 

Your confusion turned into annoyance, realizing he was taking the situation as some kind of joke. You almost bled out in the wilderness and here this man was making jokes and avoiding answers. And this thing on your neck... It felt cool and smooth, unlike any bandage you had used before. You quickly reached for it again, running your fingers along its surface, settling them at the center where a metal loop hung, giving off a light jingling sound as you prodded at it. The realization hit you that this is no bandage, it was a collar, with a small bell at that. Panic washed over your thoughts, every voice in your head now screaming that this was a dangerous situation. 

"I told you to stop messing with that." A deep voice bellowed over you. Nanu was now standing above you, his expression was cold, but his eyes revealed the sinister nature of his statement. You slowly raised yourself to your feet using a nearby counter to help steady your shaking legs.

"I don't know what’s going on…” You tried your best to feign confidence in your voice, “Thank you for helping me, but I need to go home now.” You slowly began to walk around the counter, quickly being stopped by the man’s firm grip on your shoulder.

“You’re already home.” He gently reached his other hand to your collar, stroking it with his thumb. “I don’t plan on letting my new pet run away on me.” Your façade of confidence was quickly broken as you could no longer hide your panic from him. You broke free from his grasp and made a mad dash for the door. Everything seemed to happen all too quickly for you to comprehend. One moment you were at the door, and the next you were laying on your stomach with your arm twisted behind you. Nanu pressed his knee against your back, keeping you completely immobilized. You tried to scream, but his weight knocked all the air out of your lungs, as well as the struggling opening the wound on your neck.

“Shhhh…Everything is going to be fine.” He cooed with a sickening sweetness in his voice, contrasting the painful position he was forcing you in. “Just relax.” You slowed your struggles down to a reluctant stop. Nanu slowly lifted his knee off your back, allowing you to breathe again. Immediately you began sobbing loudly.

“Nanu, please let me go.” You choked out between sobs. Nanu kept your arm behind you in a painful grip but caressed your head gingerly with short strokes.

“All of this will be so much easier if you just submit.” He mumbled in a voice almost soft enough not to be heard. With one last act of defiance, you swiftly kicked at his back with your feet, causing the man to groan in pain. Nanu’s once gentle hands now gave a decisive punch to the back of your head, striking your head into the hard ground. He forced your body to turn over on your back, allowing you to look at the man kneeling over you. His hands now held your wrists to the floor and his head hovered over yours, looking down with a somber stare.

“You really shouldn’t force my hand like that, pet.” He spat out the last word with a malicious tone. “You are not a person anymore, you’re less than that. You will live your life to please me and serve me as your new master. And you will never do so much as try to disobey me.” His face grew closer to yours until it was all that you could see. You can definitely taste blood. “Do you understand?” You couldn’t completely wrap your head around the situation, but you nodded anyways, in fear of more of his fucked up discipline. Nanu’s expression remained cold. “I want you to say it.” You closed your eyes tightly, imagining you were at home asleep on your bed. Being anywhere but here would be fantastic, but you knew that this wasn’t going to be easy to get out of. Whatever the future may hold, it was easier to feign acceptance for now.

“Yes….Master.” Your voice sounded completely unlike your own. It was shaking with fear and humiliation. Nanu smirked and sat up, slowly releasing his grip on your hands.

“Good pet.” 

 

* * *

 

 Nanu had followed somewhat of a routine for the past few years. Every Monday the kahunas of each island met for a meeting on the current events and happenings of Alola, every other weekday he'd patrol the island of Ula'ula and battle any kids who challenged him, and every night he'd brush his meowths and play poker online. Weekends were reserved for grocery shopping and maybe the occasional visit with anyone who bothered to reach out to him. Today was Saturday though, which meant picking up meowth food and milk at the local market. He trudged through the same aisles, the bottoms of his sandals hitting his heels with each step. Aisle 4, top shelf had his meowths favorite canned food, Combusken of the Sea. He'd put seven cans in his basket, as per usual, then turn to the refrigerated aisle to pick out a carton of milk. Luckily at this hour of the night, there were few people in the store to hassle him about battles or bother him with whatever inane bullshit they decided to bother him with. He weaved through displays to the self-checkout and slid each item across the scanner. The price unsurprisingly was the same as last time, which he paid with cash before exiting through the same door as always. Nanu's mind wandered as he walked along the dimly lit pathed path back home. He wasn't sure exactly when his life became so mundane. Perhaps it was when he begrudgingly became Kahuna of Ula'ula, or around the time he started taking in meowths. Being Kahuna wasn't nearly as exciting as one would think, not even pokemon battles could bring out any sort of emotion in him. No excitement, fear, or happiness, it was all just one boring hobby he had to do. He shook the thoughts from his head and continued walking at a slow determined pace. However, the noise of shouting and struggling was enough to catch his attention. Nanu turned on his heels and walked through the brush towards the source. He could make out the sound of two men talking in a panicked manner before catching them sprinting away. Feeling the slightest bit of curiosity, Nanu maneuvered through the grass to find a girl curled up in a puddle of her own blood. Nanu almost laughed at himself that not even this was enough to make him feel worried. He sighed and walked to her side and crouched down to get a better look at her. He quickly recognized it as the girl who had beaten him a year prior and sat so high and mighty on her throne as the champion of the Alola elite four, though she looked much less smug writhing in pain in the dirt. She kicked her feet around, clutching her bleeding throat and looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Kahuna Nanu...help." she choked out, whining in pain. Nanu stared down with an emotionless gaze. All of this felt somewhat familiar. He was brought back to a time several years ago, opening the door to find an injured meowth limping around. Its leg was twisted up and blood stained its blue fur, he was sure the poor thing wouldn't last for long, but he took it in anyways. He poured his heart out for the animal, nurturing it to become strong again and fight for him. Suddenly he was brought back to the present by the girl pawing at his hand weakly. He reached out to remove her other hand from her throat without much fight and inspected the cut. He was no medic, but it didn't seem deep enough to be too dangerous. He ran a thumb close to the cut, eliciting a yelp of pain from the girl.

"Nanu help. Say something." She pleaded, tears streaming down her face. Nanu sighed and stood up again.

"You poor thing. Don't you know it's dangerous to go out alone at night?" He mocked her. Somehow the expression of fear on her face fueled some predatory instinct in him. The twitching muscles of her arms, the tears making wet paths down her cheeks, the way his name gurgled in the blood of her mouth, it was almost too much to bear. He hung his bags on his arm and gently picked her up, cradling her like a child. The girl made small sounds of pained anguish before relaxing her expression into one of contentment. She became limp in his arms, her eyes fighting to stay open. Nanu pet her head softly. "Shhh, pet. I'll take good care of you."

 


End file.
